reptilesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tantilla
Tantilla is a large genus of harmless colubrid snakes which includes 64 species commonly known as centipede snakes, blackhead snakes, and flathead snakes. Description Tantilla are small snakes, rarely exceeding 8 inches in length. They are generally varying shades of brown, red or black in color. Some species have a brown body with a black head. Behavior Tantilla are nocturnal, secretive snakes. They spend most of their time buried in the moist leaf litter of semi-forested regions or under rocks and debris. Their diet consists primarily of invertebrates, including scorpions, centipedes, spiders, and various insects. Species *Barbour's Centipede Snake, Tantilla albiceps (Barbour, 1925) - Panama *Boulenger's Centipede Snake, Tantilla alticola (Boulenger, 1903) - Nicaragua, Costa Rica, Panama, Colombia *Andes Centipede Snake, Tantilla andinista (Wilson & Mena, 1980) - Ecuador *''Tantilla armillata'' (Cope, 1876) - Costa Rica, El Salvador *Mexican Blackhead Snake, Tantilla atriceps (Günther, 1895) - USA (Arizona, Texas, New Mexico), northern Mexico *Baird's Blackhead Snake, Tantilla bairdi (Stuart, 1941) - Guatemala *Bocourt's Blackhead Snake, Tantilla bocourti (Günther, 1895) - Mexico *''Tantilla boipiranga'' (Sawaya & Sazima, 2003) - Brazil *Mertens' Centipede Snake, Tantilla brevicauda (Mertens, 1952) - El Salvador *Briggs' Centipede Snake, Tantilla briggsi (Savitzky & Smith, 1971) - Mexico *Pacific Coast Centipede Snake, Tantilla calamarina (Cope, 1876) - Mexico *Capistrata Centipede Snake , Tantilla capistrata (Cope, 1876) - Peru *Michoacán Centipede Snake, Tantilla cascadae (Wilson & Meyer, 1981) - Mexico *''Tantilla ceboruca'' Márquez et al., 2007 - Mexico *Guerreran Centipede Snake, Tantilla coronadoi (Hartweg, 1944) *Southeastern Crowned Snake, Tantilla coronata Baird & Girard, 1853 - southeastern United States *Big Bend Blackhead Snake , Tantilla cucullata (Minton, 1956) - USA (Texas), Mexico *Wilson's Centipede Snake, Tantilla cuesta (Wilson, 1982) - Guatemala *Peten Centipede Snake , Tantilla cuniculator (Smith, 1939) - south Mexico, Belize, Guatemala *Deppe's Centipede Snake, Tantilla deppei (Bocourt) - Mexico *''Tantilla deviatrix'' (Barbour, 1916) - Mexico *Equator Centipede Snake, Tantilla equatoriana (Wilson & Mena, 1980) - Ecuador *Yellow-lined Centipede Snake, Tantilla flavilineata (Smith & Burger, 1950) *''Tantilla fraseri'' (Günther, 1895) - Ecuador, Peru *Flathead Snake, Tantilla gracilis (Baird & Girard, 1853) - southwest United States, northern Mexico *Peten Centipede Snake, Tantilla hendersoni (Stafford, 2004) - Belize *Southwestern Blackhead Snake, Tantilla hobartsmithi Taylor, 1936 - southwestern United States, northern Mexico *''Tantilla impensa'' (Campbell, 1998) - Guatemala *Mountain Centipede Snake, Tantilla insulamontana (Wilson & Mena, 1980) - Ecuador *Jan's Centipede Snake, Tantilla jani (Günther, 1895) - Mexico, Guatemala *''Tantilla johnsoni'' (Wilson, Vaughn & Dixon, 1999) - Mexico *Mena's Centipede Snake, Tantilla lempira (Wilson & Mena, 1980) - Honduras *, Tantilla longifrontalis (Boulenger, 1896) - Colombia, Ecuador *Blackhead Snake, Tantilla melanocephala (Linnaeus, 1758) - Mexico, Central and South America. *''Tantilla mexicana'' (Günther, 1862) - Mexico, Guatemala *''Tantilla miyatai'' (Wilson & Knight, 1987) - Ecuador *Blackbelly Centipede Snake, Tantilla moesta (Günther, 1863) - Mexico, Guatemala, Belize *Black Centipede Snake, Tantilla nigra (Boulenger, 1914) - Colombia *Plains Blackhead Snake, Tantilla nigriceps (Kennicott, 1860) - southwest United States, northern Mexico *Oaxacan Centipede Snake, Tantilla oaxacae (Wilson & Meyer, 1971) - Mexico *Rim Rock Crowned Snake, Tantilla oolitica (Telford, 1966) - USA (Florida) *Peters' Blackhead Snake, Tantilla petersi (Wilson, 1979) *Western Blackhead Snake, Tantilla planiceps (Blainville, 1835) - United States (California), northern Mexico *Florida Crowned Snake, Tantilla relicta (Telford, 1966) *Reticulate Centipede Snake, Tantilla reticulata (Cope, 1860) - Nicaragua, Costa Rica, Panama, Colombia *''Tantilla robusta'' (Canseco-Márquez Mendelson & Gutiérrez-Mayén) - Mexico *Big Bend Blackhead Snake, Tantilla rubra (Cope, 1876) - USA (Texas), Mexico *Red Earth Centipede Snake, Tantilla schistosa (Bocourt, 1883) - Mexico, Belize, Guatemala, El Salvador, Honduras, Nicaragua, Costa Rica, Panama *Ringed Centipede Snake, Tantilla semicincta (Duméril, Bibron & Duméril, 1854) - Panama, Colombia, Venezuela *''Tantilla sertula'' (Wilson & Campbell, 2000) - Mexico *Potos’ Centipede Snake, Tantilla shawi (Taylor, 1949) - Mexico *Slavens' Centipede Snake, Tantilla slavensi (Perez-Higareda, Smith & Smith, 1985) - Mexico *Striped Centipede Snake, Tantilla striata (Dunn, 1928) *Banded Centipede Snake, Tantilla supracincta (Peters, 1863) - Nicaagua, Costa Rica, Panama, Ecuador *Central American Centipede Snake, Tantilla taeniata (Bocourt, 1883) - Mexico, Guatemala, Honduras, El Salvador, Nicaragua *Volcan Tacana Centipede Snake, Tantilla tayrae (Wilson, 1983) - Mexico *''Tantilla tecta'' (Campell & Smith, 1997) - Guatemala *Brazilian Three-lined Centipede Snake, Tantilla trilineata (Peters, 1880) - Brazil *Mexican Three-lined Centipede Snake, Tantilla triseriata (Smith & Smith, 1951) - Mexico *Three-banded Centipede Snake , Tantilla tritaeniata (Smith & Williams, 1966) - Honduras *Hallowell's Centipede Snake, Tantilla vermiformis (Hallowell, 1861) - Nicaragua, Costa Rica, El Salvator *''Tantilla vulcani'' (Campbell, 1998) - Guatemala *Chihuahuan Blackhead Snake, Tantilla wilcoxi (Stejneger, 1902) - USA (Arizona), northern Mexico *Yaqui Blackhead Snake, Tantilla yaquia (Smith, 1942) - USA (Arizona, New Mexico), Mexico References * *Illinois Natural History Amphibian and Reptile Collection Category:Colubrids fr:Tantilla nl:Tantilla pl:Tantilla